Alixzandur McMardus
Alixzandur McMardus is one of the main characters for the third board game series. He is Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard's closest friend, and one of his many childhood friends, and happens to also be the Chairman of the House for the Government Council at Cambridge University. He has a tough guy personality but is very comedic and very nice. He will represent a close childhood friend of AthrunZala00 for the third series, and will also be voiced by AthrunZala 00. Personality and Ability Alixzandur has a pretty calm nature, but he is also very aggressive. He likes to have people pay attention to him, so he tends to make many friends. He has a little bit of interest in politics, but not as much as Isaac. Alix also likes to be "on-the-go", meaning he doesn't like to sit in one place at one time for too long. This is revealed throughout the series when he complains about having to do paperwork all day long, and then in the movie, he complains about being confined to a wheelchair and stuck with the Aeoniux sisters during the entire time of the festival. Alixzandur can't use special abilities since he is not a member of a royal family. However, since anyone can use magical abilities, he has the ability to use the element of Fire. In Episode 10, this is revealed when he tries to attack Matthieu la Wellsearia with fire magic. Appearance Alixzandur's appearance is that of a tough guy. He has medium-length, brown hair and brown eyes. His clothes consist of a black shirt under an open blue shirt, blue jeans, and fingerless gloves. He also has a black dragon tatoo running up his neck to his face, and also has a collar around his neck. Relationship with Others Alixzandur shows numerous relations with the wide variety of cast. Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard: Alixzandur's childhood friend. Their parents have always known each other so Isaac and Alix grew up together since birth. They are both in the same class, eat lunch together, and live in the same dorm together, showing how close their friendship is. In Episode 10, he jumps in Isaac's way to take a stab-wound from a katana that Matthieu used in battle. He is severely injured, but saved by Léon in the end. Elizabeth Aeoniux and Alice Aeoniux: Sisters who are also childhood friends with both Alix and Isaac. The two sisters hang out with the two boys all the time, and they even have one-sided crushes on the two guys (Alice to Alixzandur and Elizabeth to Isaac). When Alix is wounded, these two help Léon to fix him up. Léon de Puissant and Scott von Bhuurhenberg: The Prince of France and Prince of Germany respectively. They are close friends with Isaac so Alixzandur tries to get along with them as well. In Episodes 9 and 10, he chooses to assist these two and Isaac in a battle against Matthieu. The rest of the Student Government Council: Alixzandur works with the Council so it is assumed his is friends with the other members since they all work together. The Minster Island Cast: After getting to know some of the people from the island personally, he has come to like the people of the island. Dueling Skills It is unknown right now if Alixzandur is a duelist, but since he likes to socialize, it is assumed that he would duel for fun.